deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Tastes Like Chicken
is a Dead Rising 2 and Off the Record mission. In Dead Rising 2, this mission occurs on the evening of day one in the Cucina Donnacci restaurant located in the Food Court. psychopath Antoine Thomas is "apparently making meals out of...survivors". He has imprisoned Cinda Smith in the freezer and attacks Chuck when he refuses to sample his food. Chuck Greene receives a call about a chef that captured a hostage. Once Chuck arrives at Cucina Donnacci, Chuck spots Chef Antoine. Chef Antoine thinks Chuck is his long-awaited reporter and offers Chuck the best meal ever, one made from human flesh. Chuck explains that he is not a reporter, causing Antoine to become angry and attack him. After the fight, Antoine accidentally trips and shoves his head into a fryer, killing him. Chuck then unties his hostage, Cinda but she says Chuck is the "terrorist" that started the outbreak. Battling Antoine Antoine will attack with his frying pan. He also jumps on Chuck and forces food into Chuck's mouth. The frying pan always deals one bar of damage, his grabbing sequence one or two. He has his ranged attacks (frying pans, plates, cleavers, food). If a zombie walks into Antoine's path, he will attack it. Sometimes he also attacks zombies that get too close to him. Chuck can attack him when he is distracted. Melee *A perfect weapon against Antoine is the Knife Gloves. Run up near him while he is eating and attack him. Antoine can hit Chuck after three hits, but Chuck can dodge it if he is quick. * Make no more than a three-hit combo against him while he is eating, and turn away immediately (possibly with a jump or roll as well) once he finishes. * A better way to deal damage is to dodge his pan and attack him twice, then dodge again. But Chuck can easily get stuck because of a zombie or object and his attack will hit Chuck. * If Chuck has no other options available use the kitchen knives. Chuck can use the frying pans as well, but the knife is much more effective. Sidestep his melee attacks with his frying pan and attack twice each time. After about four strikes he will run for food. *Attacking Antoine while he is already doing his pan attack '''may '''interrupt it. *Chuck can defeat Antoine by rushing him with the paddlesaw, but expect to lose some health. *Recruit Jasper, located above Hamburger Fiefdom, by jumping on top of the vending machines. Arm Jasper with a melee weapon, and use him to assist in defeating Antoine. Jasper can provide backup firepower or be a distraction so Chuck can attack Antoine. Ranged *Antoine can deflect bullets with his weapon while facing Chuck, so precise timing is needed. *Equipping Chuck with three sniper rifles will defeat Antoine, although the fight will be lengthy. Shoot at him ONCE when he runs to eat (he will deflect all subsequent shots) and then avoid him by running laps around the center structure. Chuck can avoid his ranged attacks by putting a column between himself and Antoine. If done correctly, Chuck can stop Antoine from healing at all and only use 35 shots of the sniper rifle. *Recruit the nearby survivor Jasper from atop the Hamburger Fiefdom and arming him with a firearm (LMG, Merc Assault Rifle). While Chuck keeps him occupied, Jasper can fire at the psychopath and kill him within moments. However, be sure to kill Antoine quickly as he can kill Jasper easily with a few hits of his frying pan. * Attack him with a ranged weapon if he is eating, not for damage but to interrupt his healing. Food * If Chuck needs to heal run to the Wild West Grill House next door for food. But remember Antoine will always run for food, when Chuck runs too far from him, or attacks him with a ranged weapon. Finding Jasper Cinda refuses to go with Chuck unless Jasper is with her. To locate Jasper, cross the Food Court. Climb up the the snack machines next to Lombardi's up to the awnings and cross to Hamburger Fiefdom. Talk to Jasper and escort him to Cinda to allow Cinda to trust Chuck. Chuck then safely escorts Cinda and Jasper back to the Safe House. Mission Dialogue :''Dialogue of the mission in the Off the Record game files. All text may not be actually used in the final game. Video Gallery /Gallery}} References Category:Dead Rising 2 Missions